nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Drole
|gender = Male |height = 2580cm (84'8") |weight = 2950kg (6504 Ibs) |eye = Black |hair = Dark Blue |bloodtype = A |family = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments Giant Clan |abilities = Ground Magical Eye |equipment = |manga = Chapter 109}} , also known to humans as , is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Patience of the Ten Commandments. According to the legends of the Giant Clan, he is recognized as their founder and a god by some, and created the sacred dance which shook the earth. Appearance Drole is a massive giant. His skin is light blue and he has four arms, with the normally positioned pair each having an arm band. He wears tattered orange pants with skull patterns on the lining, and has a tattered orange bag covering his head. Underneath his bag he has normal face and dark blue hair. He is missing his left eye, now having only scar tissue covering the socket. This feature is usually covered by his bangs. Personality Drole is a calm individual who rarely speaks but when he does, he does so politely. He appears to believe greatly in fate and putting everything you have into battle. History 3,000 years ago According to the myths of the giants, Drole was a highly respected ancestor of the Giant Clan, having developed a sacred dance with deep connections to nature and earth. He was once a warrior, who was friends and fought alongside both Gloxinia and Meliodas, and who strove to be the strongest of all, but his pride was shattered under unknown circumstances. This caused him to willingly side with the Demon Clan, and eventually become a demon himself and be made one of the Ten Commandments. He was eventually sealed away along with the rest of the Demon Clan, by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (humans, giants, fairies, and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Drole and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Istar arc Later when Meliodas regains his original demonic powers, Drole and the rest of the Commandments sensed it from Edinburgh before Meliodas suddenly appeared before them and he and the others watch in shock as Meliodas effortlessly defeats Galand and warns them that if they want to pick up where they left off 3,000 years ago, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them, before being teleported away. Ravens arc When Galand continues to denies his outclassed state against the likes of Meliodas, Drole pointed out the consequences of the Commandments granted by the Demon King that the wielders would too be affected by such power if they go against it, silencing his comrade from further lying to himself. Zeldris then declared the beginning of Britannia's domination in the name of the Demon King and all of the Ten Commandments left Edinburgh Castle, in groups of two, to replenish their magical power. Drole and Gloxinia, acting on Zeldris' orders eventually arrive at Vaizel, where they are later revealed to have decided to hold a "Great Fight Festival" to gather strong souls together. Great Fight Festival arc While waiting for the challengers to come after sending out invitations to anyone receiving them, he notices that Galand and Melascula have been defeated and that Fraudrin has also been attacked and gone missing after sensing their presences. His partner comments on how his power is amazing and refers to him as "Balor" and he asks him not to refer to him by the name the humans refer to him by. Before the contestants arrive for the fighting festival, Drole's partner had him construct a giant, elaborate, and dangerous maze to weed out the weaker potential participants. After a suitable number of contestants make it through the maze, he seals the entrance, constructs a massive stage, and then pairs the contestants up randomly. He and Gloxinia then construct dolls to act as their representatives in the tournament. During the festival, Gloxinia is annoyed by their representatives fighting a young giant girl and fairy boy, but Drole simply replies that it was rate their representatives were randomly pitted against them. He watches on, shocked to hear that the fairy boy is the current Fairy King and is impressed to see the giant girl defeat his golem with her own. During the fourth round, Drole find himself feeling nothing but contempt for a certain participant who pleads to be let go, as he can see nothing but fear from the man. He notes that the man and Meliodas are old friends, but that even with his "Magical Eye" he can't discern what Meliodas is feeling. He is eventually meet with a great surprise when the man suddenly transforms, with his power level exceeding Galand's. He is further surprised by the man calling a weapon to himself and doing something which causes his power to reach Estarossa's level. The final surprise however, is when the man, instead of attacking his opponents, turns his attack onto him and Gloxinia. Injured but not defeated, Drole laments how he was being too careless only to be surprised by Meliodas suddenly attacking him. He attempts to fight back, but has two of his arms cut off. When he attempts to use the other participants as hostages, Meliodas cuts off his other arms. Gloxinia arrives to help, but he is off little assistance and get taken out just after healing Drole. Drole attacks Meliodas again, this time with "Giga Crush" and "Giga Fall", but they are ineffective, and Meliodas then cuts Drole nearly in half. As Meliodas attempts to finish them both off, Drole uses Heavy Metal, making sure to protect Gloxinia. Gloxinia then heals again, but the two still cannot defeat Meliodas, who is making sure to make keep one of the incapacitated at a time so he can make short work of the others. Drole laments that there was a time when Meliodas could have taken throne of the Demon King for himself but now he has had a vision of an unexpected arrival, which is sure to lead to Meliodas' miserable defeat. Seconds later, all of the other Commandments (except Galand) arrive on the scene. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Drole possess their unique power of darkness, similar to Meliodas' at Vaizel. He is capable of utilizing this dark power to form helicopter-shaped wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have Hendrickson terrified. Matrona, upon first encountering his labyrinth could sense his power in the center, miles away, and noted how extraordinary it is. Owing to his great size and physical strength, Drole has an incredible physical constitution, being able to get up and begin fighting Meliodas almost immediately after taking a massive attack from Escanor head on, which was cable of destroying the giant boulder that crushed Vaizel, and threw him through his own labyrinth. Abilities * |Guraundo}}: Drole inherent power which appears to be a variant of the giant's standard power: Creation. His control over the earth is incredible and his power dwarfs that of Matrona. Using this skill he was able to change the entire landscape of the former Vaizel fighting arena and the surrounding area into a gargantuan labyrinth that stretched for miles with elaborate traps and restored itself when damaged, easily summon two giant hands which easily eclipse Diane's "Mother Catastrophe" boulder in size, and can create golems of earth, all with a few simple hand gestures. He is also able to manipulate the giant hands to swiftly capture dozens of foes. *'Magical Eye': Drole is seemingly able to determine the strength of his opponents and read people's minds simply by looking after him. Merlin's magical item Balor's Magical Eye is named after him (or rather his unwanted alias) because of this quality. The eye is unable to read Meliodas for reasons unknown. Commandment Drole was bestowed with the commandment of |Nintai}} by the Demon King. Power Level Relationships Meliodas He and Meliodas were once comrades-in-arms, before he and Gloxnia joined the Demon clan. Even in battle the two can calmly speak to one another, and Meliodas is knows very well to be cautious of Drole's "Magical Eye". He said Meliodas was strong enough that if he wished, he could claim the throne of the Demon King for his own. Ten Commandments Gloxinia Gloxinia and he paired up when the Ten Commandments spread out to take over Britannia so they seem to get along well. He has been very accommodating to his plans for a "fighting festival", building a labyrinth and setting the stage even though he seems to consider the entire affair as imitating humans and playing around. The reason for this closeness is because they were comrade-in-arms before becoming demons, having fought together against the Demon King before changing sides. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Drole & Gloxinia: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Ambidextrous **Birthplace: Megadozer **Special ability: Creating labyrinths **Hobbies: Competitions **Daily Routine: Training **Favorite food: Pork **Dream/Hope: Overthrowing the Demon King **Charmpoint: Magic eye *His unwanted alias, Balor, is the name of a one-eyed giant from Irish mythology. He was the king of a group of supernatural beings known as the Fomorians and sometimes described as a god of drought. Meanwhile, his actual name, Drole, literally means a state of great sorrow or distress. References }} Navigation es:Drole Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Giants